In Nobody's Eyes But Mine
by Frantik
Summary: Apollo really doesn't get Klavier, sometimes. Especially when it comes down to what exactly Klavier sees in someone like him. Drabble-ish. Only gets slightly raunchy near the end. Klavier x Apollo, if that wasn't obvious already ;;


_A/N: First time writing either Apollo or Klavier. I apologize in advance for my terrible portrayal of them. ;;;  
Title is reference to a Killers song, brownie points if you can guess it!!_

**in nobody's eyes but mine  
**

**

* * *

  
**

"Klavier."

The bedsprings squeaked as Klavier shifted his weight, titling his head so he could stare quizzically at Apollo, from where the brunette law cuddled up against his chest, in his arms, blinking owlishly up at the German prosecutor. He pressed a gentle kiss to his lover's temple, nuzzling those ridiculous spikes affectionately. "Hmm?"

"I, uh." Apollo wet his lips and tried again. "There's something I've wanted to, uh. Ask you."

Another puzzled look from the blonde. "Really, now? What might that be, mein Herr Forehead?

Much to Klavier's never-ending amusement, Apollo still couldn't help but blush at the possessive article the other had taken to adding to his already embarrassing enough nickname. "…well. It's just something I've been thinking about, I guess." He untangled himself from Klavier and scrambled up to lean back against the pillows, his partner pushing himself up onto his elbows so that he could still look Apollo in the eye. "It's, well. Uh." He looked nervous -- frightened, almost? Now Klavier was worried, and couldn't help but furrow his eyebrows with concern.

"Well, out with it, mein Herr Forehead. I won't bite."

Apollo gave him a flat look. _Ah. Right._ "…aside from hickeys, of course." A feral smile.

The other man just tolled his eyes and smacked Klavier with one very fluffy pillow, and the blonde just laughed and rolled over onto his back, grinning despite the gnawing worry in the pit of his stomach. Frightened, frightened…what on earth could his little Herr Forehead be _frightened_ of? "In any case. You know what I mean, ja? You can talk to me about anything, Apollo." Another smile, this time more caring than cat-like, as Klavier reached up to brush Apollo's cheek comfortingly. "Anything at all."

The rare use of his actual name and the reassuring touch seemed to give Apollo some much-needed confidence, and he flashed a small smile of his own down at Klavier before saying, "Well, it's just…" His voice dropped to a low whisper, so soft that Klavier barely managed to hear it, despite lying right next to the brunette. "I mean, why me?"

The blonde stared.

"…w-what?" Fidgeting under Klavier's dumbfounded look, Apollo felt his blood slowly rise to paint his face an embarrassed red. _Stupid question stupid question goddammit -- "_I-I mean, look at you! You're famous, good-looking, an ex-rockstar --you could get anyone you wanted! Anyone…" _You wouldn't have to settle for someone like me. Someone…_normal_. I wish I hadn't brought this up. Dammit._

Klavier continued to stare, mouth now hanging open slightly. Apollo thought he vaguely resembled a fish, which wasn't doing much to help the situation.

And then the tanned man beside him burst out into a raucous fit of laughter that was quite unbecoming of his usual demeanor. Now it was Apollo's turn to stare, slightly offended, as Klavier clutched at his stomach and laughed and laughed and laughed. "Hey, I'm serious!" He hit his lover over the head with that pillow again, which only seemed to make the prosecutor laugh harder. "W-what's so funny, Klavier??" His face as red as his trademark getup by now, Apollo decided to do the mature thing and turn away from the other and cross his arms over his bare chest, pouting like a kicked puppy until Klavier managed to regain his composure. _Ok, well. That was one reaction I _wasn't_ expecting to see._

"S-so." Still wheezing slightly but at least able to breath properly, Klavier managed to push himself completely upright, wiping at his eyes which had teared up during his very manly fit of giggles. "You…believe that I, being drop-dead gorgeous and woefully famous--" (Apollo rolled his eyes,) "--should be dating some kind of…equally gorgeous, pay-by-the-hour high-class prostitute, ja?"

"No!" Apollo snapped, irritated that Klavier had _totally missed the point_, as usual! "What I mean is, well. You could at least date someone that's, you know. Famous. Like you are." The last bit of that sentence petered off into a low mutter, which, once again, Klavier had to try to hard to catch. "The newspapers…and the media…they're already all over you because of the disbandment of the Gavinners, and the whole thing with Kristoph--" _Which I helped orchestrate, at that, _he remembered, a stabbing guilt drilling into his stomach that he knew he shouldn't be feeling, but he couldn't help it, every time he saw Klavier's face…"If they found out you were dating someone…well, someone, you know, _normal, _they--"

A raised, platinum blonde eyebrow. "You're quite up and coming yourself, Herr Ace-Defense-Attorney-Who-Has-Never-Lost-A-Case-And-Fraternizes-With-The-Famous -Magician-Fraulein-And-Her-Ex-Famous-Attorney-Father…ja?"

"But that's not--!"

Before he could let Apollo finish his sentence, Klavier snaked up behind him and wrapped his arms around the younger's taut stomach -- he loved how slim, but strong, Apollo was -- and hugged him flush against his strong chest, nuzzling his shoulder with a light chuckle Apollo felt more than heard against the sensitive skin of his neck. Ah, the blush had come back to full force, as he squirmed against the sudden physical contact and the warm body behind him…at least, until Klavier started pressing the most gentle of kisses against his neck.

"Whoever said you were _normal,_ mein Herr Forehead, of all things?" Murmured words between soft kisses.

"W-well--" Apollo's ability to argue was rapidly decreasing by the second, as he fought hard (but not hard enough) to keep himself from melting under Klavier's sweet, caring actions.

"The world may see as a star, but _you're_ the only one that's a star to me, mein Herr Forehead." More words, puffs of breath ghosting against Apollo's hypersensitive skin as the prosecutor's hands began rubbing small, soft circles on the insides of Apollo's thighs, the action earning a small squeak of surprise from the brunette and more embarrassed fidgeting. "You're fantastic." More kisses, more touches, addictively sweet and oh-so gentle and acting as adrenaline for Apollo's already jackhammering heart. "One of a kind."

"K-Klavi…Klavier--"

"I would never want anyone else."

And then the kisses became more heated, but still sweet as only Klavier could make them, and skilled, tanned hands moved to _that_ little area that made Apollo jerk violently with the unexpected pleasure of it, the thought of arguing this matter totally fleeing from his head, along with most other rational thought processes as he gave up and succumbed to Klavier's touch.

Even if the brunette didn't think so himself, even his he just couldn't understand why, _why,_ it didn't change the fact that Apollo would always be a star in Klavier's eyes.

* * *

_A/N: ... /lame ;;;_


End file.
